You Lose
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Drabble ] • — Aceptalo, Taichi, tú nuevamente perdiste contra él — me dije, con tristeza. Sin saber en que momento amargas lágrimas corrian libremente por mis mejillas y dentro de mí pecho un intenso dolor se hizo presente.


**Disclaimer:** Como verán _,_ Chihayafuru y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de "Yuki Suetsugu" ya que de ser mios el Arata x Chihaya seria canon nwn

 **Nota de Autor:** Bueno en realidad este pequeño drabble hace más de dos años que lo tenia allí, abandonado por lo que me dije mejoraro un poco y subelo xD

 **Linea Temporal:** Si mal no recuerdo esta idea surge cuándo termine de ver la segunda temporada del anime. Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara al final de esta, está narrado desde el punto de vista de Taichi.

 **Aclaraciones:** Sin Beta, posible Ooc y primer escrito para éste Fandom.

* * *

 **"Y** ou **L** ose **"**

( **T** ú **P** erdiste )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Taichi, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte — escucho, decir a la bella peli naranja frente a mí su tono de voz es más alto al que acostumbra usar cuándo estamos a solas. Deteniendo así el que siguiera avanzando hacía el lugar al que, Sakurazawa-sensei nos había invitado a entrenar en Shizuka.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chihaya? — cuestiono, algo confundido. Aúnque conociéndola seguramente se trata con algo relacionado al Karuta, pensé suspirando con cansancio.

— Taichi… — volvio a repetir, consiguiendo de nuevo mí atención al tiempo que me confundia nuevamente.

— Yo, yo… — pronuncia, bastante titubeante.

— **¡CHIHAYA!** — grito, con molestia sorprendiendola. — ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? — le cuestiono empezando a irritarme. Una cosa era él que yo este enamorado de ella pero, no por eso podía evitar odiar y molestarme cuándo se tarda horas en decirme lo que me fuera a decir.

— **¡Estoy enamorada de, Arata-kun!** — finalmente me grita clara y fuertemente. Pude observar como puso ambas manos en su corazón tratándolo de calmar, un lindo y hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente y como olvidar el intenso brillo en sus pupilas. Las que solamente he observardo una vez y esa fue cuándo me enteré que jugo Karuta por primer vez con él.

¿Por qué?, ahora que había conseguido el valor suficiente para expresarle lo que siento inclusive, Oe-san me está apoyando al conseguirme las oportunidades de permanecer a solas con ella…ya era hora de darse cuenta de que simplemente no sirvió para nada. Ya que, Chihaya, siempre estuvo y estara únicamente enamorada de él, **Arata,** mí eterno rival aquél chico que sin proponerse me había quitado lo que más he querido y anhelado en el mundo. Me ha quitado lo que con mayor esfuerzo traté de conseguir y que no era otra cosa más que esperar que algún día Chihaya se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos, que algún día se enamoraría pérdida mente de mí.

— Taichi… — volví a escuchar de su parte, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Traté de ocultar el semblante de triteza en mi rostro, traté de verla a los ojos aúnque no pude evitar que mi corazón se rompiera aún más.

— ¿Creés que, Arata-kun me acepte? — me pregunta bastante nerviosa. Esperaba a que yo le dijiera cualquier cosa, pero...sinceramente yo ya no lo quería hacer.

— Claro que, Arata te aceptará — respondí, finalmente sin mucho interés; sonriendole. De que me servía ya mentirle si sabía que ella jamás me hará caso, de que me servía interponerme más en su camino si bien sabía qué para ella yo siempre seré "su" amigo con él que podrá contar, para que seguir torturando más a mí tan vulnerable corazón, por qué aunque, Chihaya sea linda simplemente no nació para mí.

Observé su sonrisa ensancharse…

— La próxima vez que vea a, Arata-kun le confesaré lo que siento por él —

…comenta, desapareciendo de mi vista. Chihaya finalmente había decidido entrar al lugar dejándome completamente sólo.

— Aceptalo, Taichi, tú nuevamente perdiste contra él — me dije, con tristeza. Sin saber en que momento amargas lágrimas corrian libremente por mis mejillas y dentro de mí pecho un intenso dolor se hizo presente. Era tan doloroso tener que aceptar el "por qué" tal vez, Chihaya jamás sería feliz a tú lado, aúnque nunca me esperé que está; tan inesperada derrota sería provocada por la propia, Chihaya no creí que me rompería el corazón tan indirectamente cómo es su costumbre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y bueno eso fue todo, antes que nada una disculpa si es que algunos de los términos o nombres estan mal escritos. De ser así les pido el favor de decimerlo para así poder corregirlo cuanto antes nww.**

 **Sin más gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño drabble, diría que hasta la próxima pero dudo poder escribir algo más para este fandom u,u**

 **¿Qué tal me meresco un review?**


End file.
